


They all leave

by digthewriter



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Possible spoilers up to episode 7 of season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers up to episode 7 of season 2.

You watch him. You've watched him from the start. 

He has the girl all dressed up speaking to him in a language she doesn't understand. She doesn't comprehend the meaning of what she's saying, but you do. You know every word, you can feel it. If it were you, you'd accentuate every syllable. 

You are willing to be on your knees, telling him how you'd worship him. It'd be easy, really. After Frank's rejected you the way he did, Childan's the next best thing. 

Except, you know that's not true. Childan brings out something in you; you didn't know it was possible. He sees you in a way Frank doesn't. 

It's almost possible for him to make you forget. 

He runs his fingers through your hair and you lean into the touch. 

"Beautiful," he says, and you don't believe him. You can't. Not after everything you've been through. 

You're not beautiful, Ed Mccarthy. You could never be. Sure the friendships you share may mean something, but in the end, it's every man to himself. You know _Bob_ will also leave you eventually. 

They all do.


End file.
